Discord Prediction Series Wiki
Discord Prediction Series Discord Prediction Series (abbreviated '''DPS''') is a pro-wrestling prediction server based on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Discord_(software) Discord] application. It was established on the 7th of December, 2017 by Redditor coolscorpion83 (currently known as Salty Scorpion on Discord) holding its first ever card for WWE's [https://discordpredictionseries.fandom.com/wiki/Clash_of_Champions_2017 Clash Of Champions] ten days later on December 17, 2017. DPS hosts all cards from WWE and AEW while hosting major cards from other wrestling promotions such as NJPW, ROH and PROGRESS and Impact Wrestling. DPS also has dedicated cards for all NXT TakeOver events. Over the course of time, DPS has established three singles championships and one tag team championships along with multiple self-hosted prediction challenge events in the forms of DPS Finish Line (two day event held on 7-8 January 2019), DPS Empire State of Slam (two day event held on 5-6 April 2019), Switchblade's Summer Vacation (one day event held on August 10, 2019) and DPS House of Triumph (one day event held on August 31, 2019). DPS also hosts one unique tournament in the form of the Great Expedition (abbreviated as '''GE'''), which is a round robin tournament followed by knockout stages. Apart from the GE, DPS hosts other tournaments such as the New Japan Cup, the King Of Zing Memorial Battle Royale held annually at WrestleMania, Money in the Bank Ladder match and the Royal Rumble match. Every NXT Takeover also hosts an NXT Youngblood Battle Royale showcasing newer talent of DPS. DPS began its [https://discordpredictionseries.fandom.com/wiki/DPS_Hall_Of_Fame Hall Of Fame] after completing one year to honour competitors who made great contributions to the server. The first class was inducted in 2019, before WrestleMania 35. DPS also honours its members with the [https://discordpredictionseries.fandom.com/wiki/DPS_Annual_Prediction_Awards DPS Annual Prediction Awards] for various different criteria, the first of which were held in 2019, announced before DPS Finish Line. DPS employs Discord roles to separate members, groups and stables. A championship role grants the champion access to the exclusive #lounge-of-champions, while cards are posted on #official-cards, results on #official-results and predictions for the cards are made solely on #predictions. Kayfabe is kept on #open-kayfabe and other kayfabe channels. The server is currently moderated by Bitter Loss (founder), Icon, WAH2J, Mark and BenjaminEarl who are under the role @GLORIOUS MODS. For further information, [https://discord.gg/U3tajp9 check out the server on Discord.] Championships Other Accolades [https://discordpredictionseries.fandom.com/wiki/DPS_Hall_Of_Fame '''DPS''' '''Hall of Fame'''] The DPS Hall of Fame was announced on the 28th of June, 2018 by founder Scorpion. Members of the DPS community vote for the members they feel deserve to be a part of the Hall and the top three members voted by the community are officially inducted into the DPS Hall of Fame. '''[https://discordpredictionseries.fandom.com/wiki/DPS_Annual_Prediction_Awards DPS Annual Prediction Awards]''' The DPS Annual Prediction Awards were announced on the 28th of June, 2018 by founder Scorpion in furtherance of the community's aim to celebrate and laud the activities taking place over the course of the entire year. Members of the DPS community vote on the announced nominees and decide the eventual winner in each category. For the first edition, 7 categories were announced. '''[https://discordpredictionseries.fandom.com/wiki/DPS_Rankings DPS Rankings]''' The DPS Rankings is a system of monthly rankings that reset at the end of each month which were announced on January 6, 2020. All active predictors participate in these and the top three ranked predictors are in line for contenderships of DPS Undisputed and Independent Championships at PPV events the next month. '''[https://discordpredictionseries.fandom.com/wiki/Grand_Slam DPS Grand Slam]''' The DPS Grand Slam is a prediction accomplishment given to distinguished predictors who have won all four of the Discord-based prediction contest's championships. There have been three recognised Grand Slam champions over the course of DPS' history. The Grand Slam is one of the most coveted achievement among veteran predictors and has been subject to Prediction Awards as well. Event Cards '''2017 & 2018''' '''2019''' '''2020'''